polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Qatarball
Qatarball |nativename = قطر|imagewidth = 242px|image = Qatar ISIS.png |reality = |government = Emirate |language = Arabic |capital = Dohaball |religion = Islam (official) Hinduism Christianity|friends = USAball (sometimes) Russiaball (sometimes) Iranball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Omanball|founded = 1971|predecessor = British Qatarball|status = Being accused of state-funding terrorism.|gender = Male|likes = International News Networks, Their royal family, Royals, Royal Babies, Oil, Fighting Jihad with USAball, Killing Isis, Watching Al-Jazeera, Football, slavery|caption = I can into Very Rich oil And Pure Democracy!|type =Semitic |personality = Rich, Oil-loving, Handsome, Suicidal, Corrupt (With Bribery)|military = Qatar Armed Forces|enemies = UAEball ISISball Saudi Arabiaball (since recently) Egyptball Bahrainball (since recently) Mauritaniaball (since recently) who the f*ck are you?? Somalilandball Maldivesball Comorosball Yemenball|notes = Very Rich He can Buy Very New Planes and Very new Mobiles In the first Place, And has 100% Chance to be the firstest into Future! And Removes Sand and make it into Grass|intospace = Can into satellite|bork = Oil Oil|onlypredecessor = British Qatarball|predicon = British Qatar}}Qatarball 'is a countryball in Middle East, and shares borders with only Saudi Arabiaball. He can into oil, richness and World Cup ''hosting. He used to be a British colonyball. He often times gets confused with Bahrainball. History Qatarball was independent only since 1971. Before that date, he was under the dominance of Persiaball, Bahrainball, Ottomanball and UKball. In 1991, he was against Iraqball for help Kuwaitball. In 2022 he can into World Cup, and uses slaves paid workers to build the stadium. Recently, he's in diplomatic tensions with Saudi Arabiaball for calling him supporting lots of terror organizations including ISIS and having a stronger ties with Iranball. But Qatarball denounce that accusation and this crisis still ongoing. Relationships Friends * USAball - My good friend who buys my Oil but hes supporting Saudi Arabiaball against me! * UKball - Thank yuo for giving me independence. * Iranball - He is shia, but we can into friends and both we hate Saudi Arabiaball. * Moroccoball - Thanks For the supplies!!!!! * Turkeyball - He is op support me against Arab Scumbag.. Enemies * Bahrainball - Stop calling me Hacker yuo Saudi ass licker. * Saudi Arabiaball - YUO DICKHEAD, STOP CALLING ME TERRORIST AND CUT RELATIONSHIP. BECAUSE OF YOU NOW I MIGHT STARVE AND YOUR DOING THIS WHILE WE ARE FASTING. NOW I'M FRIEND WITH Iranball AND I HOPE HE REMOVE YUOOO. QATAR OIL IS BEST FOR EVER. REMOVE SAUDI OIL. How to draw Draw Qatarball is simple: Draw the basic circle shape # Divide it into two vertical stripes using a triangled lines, decentralized to left. # Color the right part '''moderate crimson # Draw eyes and you've finished. Gallery spsSWoK.png YzlWlUe.png FSE2A7f.png pFFN38k.png XNngslv.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png Qatar card.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... LmLRn5a.jpg 10458853 816548275031739 33311648362468651 n.png Category:Middle East Category:Islamball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:Semites Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Rich Category:Homosex Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Qatar Category:World Cup Host Category:Sunni Category:Nazi Killer Category:Curry Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Fat Category:Low countries Category:Former British Colonies Category:Red White Category:Human rights removers Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Middle Power Category:Middle Eastern Countryball Category:Countryballs of the Middle East Category:Middle Eastern Category:Islam Category:Sharia Category:Muslim Category:Absolute monarchy Category:Terrorism Category:Sunglasses